My Complicated Life
by Tsukitaiyoo
Summary: Fine is a poor girl who always thinks of money. One day, she met a beautiful angel-like model and a gentle prince charming that everyone likes, which will turn her life upside down. What's more if she encounters the cold but good-looking prince? What a headache this will cause her!
1. Chapter 1

Hello guys! I made another story for all of you~ I got inspired with the manga I just finish reading.

I hope you like it!

* * *

 **Fine's POV**

*Krrrrring* *Kriiiiing*

"Okay class, you can take your lunch now. Good bye"

As soon as the teacher left the classroom, I immediately call the attention of my classmates.

"Dear girl classmates! Today I made some beautiful jewelry that will suit a beautiful girls like you for only 300 yen!"

*run* *run*

"Waah! Fine, you really are good at making them."- girl #1

"They really are beautiful!"- girl #2

"How much is this earring?"- girl #3

"For you that's only 500 yen."

"What? You said it's only 300 yen earlier."- girl #3

"Well, that one is an exception because the materials I used for that are expensive."

"Okay then. I'll still buy it!"

"Well, you should! It really suits you!"

"Waaah, this necklace is cute!"- girl #4

"That's gonna be 400 yen." then I whisper, "Since you are a regular customer, you can get two necklaces for only 700 yen."

"Really?"

"Yes! Just keep it as a secret."

"Hey Fine! What about us boys?"

"Oh, right! I bake some cookies and also made some accessories for you guys! Same price as the girls!"

*run* *run*

"Fine! I want this piercing. How much is this?" - boy #1 (looks like a gangster)

"That's only 350 yen."

"How about this bracelet?" – boy #2

"That's 500 yen for you."

"Hey, I'll buy some cookies!" – boy #3 (chubby)

"Me too!" – girl #5

*Fast forward*

In the cafeteria-

"Hey Fine!"

"Oh, hi Leone!"

"You're accessories back there were a huge success. And speaking of it, remember the earrings you made as a present for my birthday?"

"Yeah. What about it?" I asked while eating my lunch.

"Well, do you know Rein?"

"Hmmm, no."

"What!? You don't know her!?" said by a guy who suddenly pop out from somewhere.

"No. Who's she?"

"She's the popular model who every guy like me worships of. Everything about her is perfect! She's kind and very feminine! For us she's the goddess!" he said dreamily, earning a sweat drop from us.

"O-kay." I said turning to Leone. "What's about her?"

"Well, her manager is a friend of my brother. When the manager visits our house, she saw the earrings you made and wants you to make one for Rein!"

"What's the big deal?"

"Don't you know? Everything she wore from head to toe becomes popular!" she said as my eyes begin to sparkle.

"Okay! I'll do it!" Yay! I'm going to be rich! I can't wait to make one for her. Wehehe~

*Fast forward *

Leone told me that there will be a shooting tomorrow, which is Saturday. It's a little bit far from our place but I will go anywhere for money! She also told me that the manager will wait there and should give the earrings before the shooting starts at 4pm.

"I can finish making these earrings tonight. Afufu~ at last! My dreams will finally come true!"

"Fine? Tell me if you're going to be crazy okay? So I could send you to a mental hospital." She said jokingly while passing by to the living room.

"Mother! I'm not crazy, okay? It's just that, tomorrow's going to be my day! Ahaha~"

"*sigh* Okay, okay. Just stop making a crazy face like that! It's giving me the shiver. And what's about tomorrow?"

"I'll tell you after I did it successfully. So, go to your bed and get a good night sleep."

"Well then. Good night, Fine. Don't overwork yourself!"

"I should be the one telling you that!"

*sigh* Starting tomorrow, I'm going to be a star. I'll make so much money and will pay the rent for this apartment. So don't worry too much, mother.

I just hope tomorrow will be a fine day.

* * *

.

.

.

How was it?

There's nothing much in this chapter so please wait for my next update!

and Merry Christmas!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello guys! Since I got nothing to do today, I worked myself out (lol) and the result is the chapter 2 of this story :D

Please enjoy reading~

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

The next day~

 **Fine's POV**

*inhale* *exhale*

"It's already 1 o'clock. I should get ready. It's better to be early than being late!" I said to myself as I stretched my arms.

I took a bath and brushed my teeth. I did my hair into two low pigtails. I wore a gray sweatshirt and a denim shorts with black leggings underneath.

I grab my bag with the earrings inside, put my boots on and off I go.

I looked at my watched and it was quarter to two. I smiled to myself, thinking that I can walk till there since it is early.

As I turned to a corner, I saw an old lady passed out in the street. I quickly run to her and cried for help.

-In the hospital-

"Miss, are you her guardian?"

"Ah, no. I'm just a mere stranger who happens to saw her in the street. Uhm, is she okay?"

"Yes. It's thanks to you."

"*sigh* What a relief."

"Uhm, can I have your number? In case her guardian doesn't come. We called to her house but no one come to pick it up."

"Ah, okay. Is it alright if I give you our home number? 'Cause I don't have a mobile phone."

"It's okay."

"Here." I said giving her a piece of paper.

"Thank you. I'll take my leave now."

Can I go now? The doctor said that she's okay now so it must be alright to leave. Argh, but-

I walk back and forth, thinking if I should stay or leave.

Suddenly, I remembered myself when I was a kid… I was ill and lying in bed, waking up all alone and no one had bothered to take care of me. That was the time when no one has adopted me yet. Yes, I'm not my mother's daughter. I'm just her foster child.

Well, my foster mom is like an angel. Thanks to her I'm free from that place. Even though we're living this way, I still love her.

I walk to the old lady's room and stayed there. I don't want her to experience what I had been through that time. I don't want her to feel the loneliness I had felt.

*an hour later*

"Waaah!"

I got surprised that I fell asleep. I looked at the old lady who's waking up from my scream.

"S-sorry! Did I wake you up?" Idiot! Why did I ask her that when the answer is obvious?!

"Well, I guess you did." I sweat drop from her bluntness. "But, thank you for waking me up so I can see the face of my savior."

"Oh. Hehe, I didn't do much!" I said blushing from embarrassment.

Suddenly, a boy rushed in calling the old lady his grandma.

"Oh. He must be your grandson. I'm glad that there is someone to watch you. I'll take my leave now. Please take care." I said bowing down but before I could reach the door, the boy suddenly grab my arm.

"Wait! Uhm. Miss, will you give me your number? I-I just want to show you my gratitude for saving my grandma." He said smiling.

Wow. Now that I got a better view, I realized that he's handsome and might be around my age. He has a brown hair and golden eyes.

On the second thought, 'I should focus on making money! Not my love life!'

"N-no thanks. Please look after her for me. Goodbye!" I said as I pulled my arm and go out.

I run towards the bus stop. Argh, I only have less than hour left before the shooting start!

.

.

.

*sigh* this day is very unfortunate!

-flashback-

"Whaaat?!"

"Yeah. You heard me right. The shooting started earlier than expected."

"But it's only three minutes past four!"

"Sorry girl, but it's better if you arrived earlier."

"B-but…"

"No buts! If you really know the importance of how Rein is a great influence, you should have come early."

I walked away sadly but then, a girl with a yellow twin puff hair bumped into me. And guess what…

She called me a beggar and shoo me away.

Waaaah! My dreams have gone! Goodbye money T.T

As I'm still grieving for the loss, I thought about going to the bathroom to wash myself

When I was about to come in, I heard someone talking. I decided to eavesdrop and peek who're they.

"Hey it's nice to be the star, right? But it's better if you don't try stepping up to my level."

Huh? That girl is from earlier… the one who called me beggar.

Argh! I want to pull her hair now. That brat! But who is she talking to. I looked at the other girl.

"A girl like you don't belong here, do you hear me? If I were you I will stop being a model, Rein."

What? SHE'S REIN!? Woah, she's so beautiful! She has a long blue hair and aquamarine eyes. With that kind face, she's like an angel!

Since I can't stand just listening to them, I came in and go to the faucet. When she notice me, she quickly said,

"Hey Rein, don't look at me so anxiously. They might think I'm bullying you."

Yeah right. I put my hands to the running water and gush it to her.

"Waaaah! What was that!?"

"Oopss.. sorry! Here's a tissue and wipe yourself." I said laughing inwardly. As I get outside, Rein approaches me.

"H-hey, thank you for saving me."

"Oh, that was nothing."

"I'm Rein by the way. And you are?"

"I'm fine. I mean, my name is Fine!"

"It's nice to meet you Fine! Uhm, aah, can you be my friend?"

"Huh? I-is that okay for you to have a friend like me?"

"What do you mean? It looks like we're the same age. Are you perhaps older than me? Wow, you had such a cute face. But age doesn't matter in friendships right?" I sweat drop from what she said.

"*sigh* nevermind. Yes, we can be friends!"

"Hey! You beggar… Are you forgetting something?" When I looked at the one who's calling, it was the brat from earlier and is holding my bag!

"Give it to me!"

"Okay, I won't keep a rubbish thing anyway." she said as she throw away my bag. Ah! My precious earrings!

When I was about to get my bag, a guy suddenly step on it which made a cracking sound. Wah! My earrings!

I look inside the bag and saw everything were broken.

Grrr, that guy! He should pay for this!

* * *

.

.

Finally, something interesting has happened to her.. She met Rein and the guy with brown hair and golden eyes (You know who he is, right? Hehe).

Who do you think that girl who's calling her a beggar?

Btw, do you like it?

Please R&R

Thank you :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hi again! I just felt like to update today. Hehe, I hope you like it!

Please enjoy~

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

"Hey! You beggar… Are you forgetting something?" When I looked at the one who's calling, it was the brat from earlier and is holding my bag!

"Give it to me!"

"Okay, I won't keep a rubbish thing anyway." she said as she throws away my bag. Ah! My precious earrings!

When I was about to get my bag, a guy suddenly step on it which made a cracking sound. Wah! My earrings!

I look inside the bag and saw everything were broken.

Grrr, that guy! He should pay for this!

 **Fine's POV**

Teary eyed, I yelled at the guy to wait. Argh, that jerk! He doesn't even budge to look at me!

"Hey! I told you to wait!" I shouted while trying to catch him.

When I grab his arm, to my surprised, he suddenly slapped me which made me fall.

"Don't touch me."

Rein came to my side and help me to stand up.

That guy just stared at me angrily. No! I won't lose! I glared at him.

"You! I demand you to apologize!"

"Why should I? You're the one who suddenly grab my arm."

"Still! You should apologize for slapping a person with that lowly reason! And-and, apologize for stepping at my bag! Because of you, my earrings are all broken!"

"Tch. You're so annoying." He said turning his back to me.

"Annoying?! Me?! Hey! I'm not done with you! You jerk!" I said throwing my bag to him due to my anger. It doesn't matter now. What's inside are all broken so what's the use?

He turned around and walk towards me. He grabs his wallet from his pocket, waved the money in front of me and dropped it all over the floor before leaving.

"Hey! How dare you! You shouldn't throw money like that!" That guy! Doesn't he know the importance of money!?

I was about to follow him when Rein grab me and shake her head. She helped me pick up the money.

"You're so brave back there. If it was me, I'll cry. How I wish I can be like you." She said.

*riiing* *riiiing*

"Hello? Yes. Yes. Okay, I'll be there in a minute… Uhm. Fine, can I have your number? I-I just want to see you again if that's okay with you."

"Ye-yes. I'll tell you my home number. It's 5xx-xxxx"

"Thank you! I better get going now. My manager might get mad at me. Bye bye!"

"Bye bye Rein!"

She's really nice and a total opposite of that guy. Curse him. I'll beat him if I ever see him again.

-At home-

"Woah, he gave me more than my expectation if I sold my earrings." I said as I counted the money.

We can use it to pay our rent and even buy our food for a week! Is he rich? Or just putting up a front? Well, who cares?

I put the money on the shelf and went to the living room. I sit on my usual place and started making accessories to sell in the school.

Monday came—

 **Bright's POV**

I remember the time when I saw that girl… the girl who saves my grandma. She had a red hair and eyes. She has the most beautiful smile, which captivated me. From that moment, she keeps on crossing my mind. I must have fallen in love with her at first sight.

In order to see her again, I ask the doctor if she left information about her and found her home number.

I called her home and was answered by her mom. Fortunately, her mom is not strict to tell where her school is. So I decided-

"Hey Bright! Are you listening? Will you come with us?"

"Oh, sorry. To where? And when?"

"To Jemin's house this afternoon. We'll stay over, you wanna come?"

"Sorry guys but I have to go somewhere."

"Huh? Did something come up? Is it a girl?"

"Yes."

"Woah! It's the first time you've got interested to a girl. Is she pretty?"

"Of course, she is."

And this afternoon, I decided to see her again. I can't wait for that time to come.

 **Fine's POV**

This day I, as always, do my usual routine. I come to class to learn and when our break comes, I'll put my accessories and cookies at my desk to sell it to my fellow classmates. But I got a feeling that something will going to happen…

*sigh* Setting it aside, at last! It's time to go home!

"Fine! Are you going straight to home?"

"I always go straight to home Leone."

"Oh, right! You're always busy at your house."

"Yeah, since mom comes late from work."

As we go out from the school building,

"Hey Fine, look at the gate. There's a boy waiting and it looks like he comes from a prestigious school based from his uniform."

When we finally are near the gate, I recognized who he is. He's the boy from the hospital!

"Waaah! He's so handsome! And look! He's coming towards us!" Leone whisper yelled at me.

"Hello." He started.

"Hi! Do you need something?" Leone asked while blushing.

"Yeah. Do you mind if I borrow your friend?" I blushed as he said it.

"Okay~" she replied and whispered to me, "Good luck, Fine~" and skip away.

"Uhm. What do you need?"

"Well, I was gonna invite you to eat outside as thank you for the last time."

"Uhm, right now?"

"Yes. Will you come with me?"

"I-I can't." Waaah! Why did I say that?!

"Oh, is that so? My grandma wants to see you again one last time but she can't due to her condition. So, she ask me to take a picture of you while I treat you. But, I guess yo-"

"Okay! I'll go!" I said interrupting his speech.

"Then, shall we go now?" he said smiling, earning a blush from me.

"Okay! But before that, will you tell me your name?"

"Oh, sorry for the late introduction. My name is Bright. You are?"

"My name is Fine. Nice to meet you!"

* * *

.

.

How was it?

Please review! I want to know how you feel about it.

And thank you to **tinker3bellz1** for correcting me about my description of Bright.

Now I know he doesn't have gold eyes.. hehe


	4. Chapter 4

Happy New Year guys! Yay! More food to come!

Thank you for reading my story! Also, thank you for those who keep on reviewing! It really motivates me to update :D

Please enjoy~

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Bright's POV**

At the restaurant-

"Wow! This place is big! Are you really going to treat me at this restaurant? It seems their food here is expensive." She said worriedly.

"Don't worry about it. What do you want to order?" I replied to make her at ease.

"Since I never eat here before, I'll take what you'll order."

"Okay. So, we'll take two tuna pasta, one black burger, two strawberry cheesecakes and two blueberry ramune." I said to the waiter listing our order.

"Okay. Is that all sir?"

"Yes."

"Wow. That's too many. Are you sure you can pay all that? I'll pay the other half if you want." she proposed.

"No. Don't worry. I have enough money in me."

"O-kay. *sigh* Changing the topic, what school are you attending?"

"The Miyasaki High."

"Waaah! That school for rich people?! So it means, you are rich?"

"Hehe, well… yes. " I said sheepishly while scratching the back of my head.

"W-wouldn't it be embarrassing to be with me?"

"No! Rather, it's fun to be with you."

"T-thanks, Bright."

At last, she smiled again.

*Fast forward*

After we eat-

"Wow, that was delicious! Especially the strawberry cheesecake. I'll make it as one of my favorite!" she said cheerfully.

I smiled at her, relieved that she's happy.

"Bright! I thought you're going to take a picture of me for your grandma?"

"Oh, I forgot!" I said. Well, what I told her about grandma requesting a picture of her was a lie. I said it so I can have a photo of her.

And grandma doesn't know anything about me looking for her (Fine).

"Fine, look here. And smile!" I said as she smiled widely. "There, it's done." I look at my phone. So cute.

"Speaking of grandma, how is she doing?"

"She's doing alright, thanks to you."

"Hehe, there's no need to thank me. I didn't do much though." She said embarrassed.

She really is kind… always worrying about the others.

As we get outside the restaurant,

"I better leave now. Thank you for today!" she said but before she goes, I grab her arm.

"Uhm, can I see you again next time?"

"Well, it's okay for me. Aren't we friends now?" she said all smiling.

"Yeah. That's right!" Although I'm planning to be more than that.

"See you again! Bye!"

"Yeah. See you!"

 **Fine's POV**

While I'm on my way home riding a bus, I saw two girls sitting in front of me squealing at a poster. When I peak at it, I was surprised that it is a picture of that jerk! Argh!

"Kyaa- He really looks so cool! Even though he is a newbie, he quickly becomes popular!"

"Yeah right! And Shade really has that charm that makes people wants to approach him!" So his name is Shade huh? And he's a model?!

"Unlike Rein, she's too plastic and acting all kind."

"Yeah. That's right! She must take Shade as example. I bet Shade really is kind." Grrr, like hell! These girls really don't know the truth about his personality and Rein's.

Should I pull their hair and drag them to reality?!

On the second thought, I should not. I might get into trouble if I did that.

I get off the bus even though it's still a little bit far from home. I'd rather walk home than ride a bus while hearing those girls bashing Rein and complimenting that jerk.

The next day~

 **Rein's POV**

*sigh*

Boring~

I really don't like to be here in school. I don't even have a single friend! People in this school never bothered to talk to me. Girls will just stare or gossip about me. Boys, on the other hand, will just take a photo of me.

Really, I'm just a human like them. I'm not some kind of a supernatural being that they should worship or avoid to.

I'm glad that Fine is different from them. She's friendly and easy to talk to. Should I call her later and meet up with her? Well, we're friends now so it should be alright for her. I'm so excited~

*Kriiiing* *Kriiiing*

"You can take your lunch now. Good bye class!"

Huh? It's lunch already? No way! I didn't learn anything!

"*sigh*I better eat my lunch now." I mumbled to myself as I stand up and left the room.

As I walked to the corridor, I heard girls squeaking and looking at a group of guys.

"Bright is so cool!"

"Yato too!"

"Jemin is really handsome~"

Who among them is Bright? Who's Yato and Jemin? *sigh* Why do I care?

I walked away until I got to my usual place and eat my lunch alone.

 **Fine's POV**

"Fine! Fine! Did you hear?" Leone said while running towards my seat.

"Hear what?"

"There is a transfer student! And will going to be our classmate!"

"Really? But why did that transfer student just showed up this afternoon? Oh well, I hope he or she likes to wear accessories~" I said with sparkling eyes.

"Woah, thinking about your business again."

"What's wrong with that? Hm, do you know if it is a he or a she?

"I heard it's a guy and is handsome~ And look! He might sit behind you! You lucky girl!"

"Oh, you're right! It's vacant. I hope he does~... easy for me to sell him something."

*Kriiiiing* *Kriiiiiing*

"Oh, it's the bell! Better go to my seat."

"You're saying that like you are not sitting beside me, huh?"

"Ehehe~"

Our conversation was interrupted when our homeroom teacher came in.

"Hello students! I'm here to introduce to you your new classmate" She started. "You can come in now~"

The door opened and a guy with a purple hair and eyes stepped in.

My eyes went wide as I recognized his face.

"Whhhhaaaaat?" I said out loud.

My classmates looked at me curiously.

"S-sorry." I said bowing down, embarrassed from what I just did.

I look in front again and saw him staring at me and smirk. Whaaa—that jerk!

"My name is ShadeTsukino. I transferred here for personal reasons. Don't ask what it is. And also, I don't like someone touching me. That's all."

Girls look at him with heart in their eyes and started to murmur about Shade being so cool and handsome. Hmp, in what part?

"Shade-kun you may seat behind Miyamoto Fine-chan. Fine-chan, please raise your hand… Fine? Miyamoto Fine-chan?"

"Fine! Raise your hand!" Leone whisper yelled, disturbing me from my deep thoughts.

"Hai! Sensei." I said raising my right hand.

"Tsukino-kun, please take your seat behind her."

"Damn it. I'm really such a lucky girl! Thanks Leone." I said sarcastically to Leone.

"Oh, welcome~" said by her who doesn't noticed the sarcasm.

Shade walked passed us and sit behind me.

He leaned and whispered, "Never thought I'd see you again here" which give me shiver down my spine.

I looked at him.

"Yeah right. More time for me to annoy you." I said smiling at him, sweetly.

He glared at me as I turned to face in front and leaned to my table.

I smiled triumphantly thinking, '1- Fine 0- Shade'.

* * *

.

.

.

Do you like it?

Don't forget to review XD

And before I forget, I might not able to update it fast the next month since I have to focus in my studies. But, I'll try updating it whenever I have free time :)

Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

Hi! I just thought of updating it now for I will be busier next week and the next next week...

you know, exams and all.. haha.

Please enjoy reading!

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Friday afternoon (after class)

 **Fine's Pov**

 **.**

 **.**

Arrrgh! That guy really is getting on my nerve! That jerk! Curse him!

*sigh* I don't even understand him. First, he keeps on pissing me. Then, acts cold towards me. Next, he'll just act like he doesn't know me and treat me like an air!

He keeps on doing that for the past days and earlier too!

Really, I don't get him. He's like a girl in her period!

Agh! Bastard!

Well, thinking about it, I have pissed him off too. So we're even! A~ha~ha~

"Woah, Fine! What's with the dark aura and evil smile?"

"Oh mother! You came early!"

" Aahh! What did you do to the chicken meat!? It's full of stab!" mother said, looking pale.

"Huh?" I look at the meat and gape at it as I realize what I have done. "Waaah! I'm sorry!"

Grr, it's that jerk's fault!

"*sigh* give me the knife and leave the cooking to me. You must be tired from school."

"I must be." I said going to the sala.

*Riiing**Riiiing*

Someone is calling. Oh! That must be Bright!

'Ahh, now that I think about it, Bright is so kind and gentle. A-and handsome too! He's a guy that every woman would like to marry. ' I blushed from the thought.

How lucky that I met someone like him.

I snapped out from my thought and quickly run to the telephone and answer the call.

"Hello?"

"Hmm, is this Fine?" answered by a girl's voice. That's odd. I don't remember giving this number to any other girl except to…

"Yes. Are you… Rein?"

"Yes! Hmm, I would like to ask if you want to meet up with me tonight. Is that okay?"

Waaah! She really called me! She even remembered my name… That was unexpected from a popular model.

"Oh! It's alright for me! Where do you want to meet?"

"Ahh, that… I'm at the park right now."

"Waah, you're already there?! Is it okay to wait for me? I'll be there in five minutes!"

"It's okay! I'll wait for you. Bye!"

"Bye!"

I put on my jacket and shoes.

"Mother! I need to go somewhere. You can eat first! I gotta go now!" I said dashing to the door.

The park is only a few blocks away from our apartment. After running for I guess three minutes, I reached my destination.

I look around and saw Rein in the bench, waving her hands. I walk towards her.

She's wearing a cap and a scarf so no one could recognize her.

"Wow, you run pretty fast there."

"Oh, did I? Tehe~" I said sitting beside her.

"I was about to call you on Tuesday when my manager told me that I need to attend a meeting. The other days became very busy for me."

"Oh, that was okay for me. You're a model, so I understand that you're busy."

"Thanks. You know, you're the first friend I've ever made."

"Really!? Wow, that was unexpected."

"Well, in my school, students there never bothered to talk to me. I guess they're thinking that they should avoid someone like me."

"Oh. That's why…"

"It's okay! There is nothing to be sad about. After all, I have you now." She said smiling.

"Yeah… uhm, since I'm your first friend, I'll treat you to something nice."

"That sounds good!"

"Let's go!" I said holding her hands and drag her to my favorite place.

At the ice cream parlor-

"Hi mister!"

"Oh, it's nice to see you again, Fine. And who's with you today?"

"My friend, Rein."

"It's nice to meet you Rein."

"M-me too, mister."

"Don't worry, he's a nice person." I whispered. "What flavor do you want?"

"Ahm, mint and vanilla."

"Is that all?" she nodded as a reply.

"Mister, I'll take one scoop of mint and vanilla in the first cone and one scoop of strawberry and chocolate for the second."

"That would be 300 yen." Good thing I always put money in my jacket.

He gives me the cones as I pay him the money.

"Thank you mister!"

"Please come again next time."

"We will~" I said as Rein and I open the door and went outside.

"Wow, their ice cream is delicious!"

"I know right~ that's why it's my favorite. So, would you like to go there every time we meet up?"

"Yeah. I would love to!"

"Then it's settled!"

We eat our ice cream happily while sitting on a bench.

*Riiing* *Riiing*

"Oh, my mom is calling" she said as she answered her phone. "Hello mom… Yes… Okay"

"Fine, I need to go now. And before I forget, do you want to have a part time job? If, only if you want..."

"Of course! What will I do?"

"It's only for one day but it will pay you good. It will be on…hm, the next Saturday. You'll just give people a flower scented by a perfume that we will use in our live commercial."

"Oh, that's easy. Where will it be?"

"At the amusement park. I'll suggest you to my manager for that job."

"That's great! Thank you!"

"It's the least thing I can do to my friend. And thank you for tonight! Let's do this again next time. Good bye!" she said as she walk towards a car and ride it.

"Goodbye! Just call me whenever you're free!"

"Okay~"

Waah, she's so kind~ just like Bright. I'm so blessed to have a friend like them.

* * *

.

.

.

So this is about the second meeting of Fine and Rein. (obviously)

I guess I'll make a Shine and Brine moment for the next chapter...

Thank you for reading!

and don't forget to review!

:D


	6. Chapter 6

Even though I know my exams are coming, I still can't help but to write a new chapter. Tehehe.

Please enjoy reading~

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **Fine's Pov**

As I started to walk home, I decided to go on a longer route for a different scenery since I always see the same view whenever I take the shortcut every time we're dismiss from school. And I'm tired of it.

It's a good thing there is another way to our apartment~

On my way, I saw a guy lying on the ground and in a dark part of the path. I run to him.

"Hey mister, are you alright?" I said poking his shoulder but he didn't budge to move.

I was surprised when I turn him over. It- IT'S SHADE!

"Hmp. Why would I help someone like you?" I said as I stand up and walk away.

"Argh! But I can't let you die here!" I said walking back. Why is he lying here unconscious in the first place?

I crouched down and look at him. He can't be beaten since he doesn't have any wounds. I put my hands in his forehead giving me a shocked.

"Oh my gosh! You're burning hot!"

"Oh, that's why I feel dizzy."

"Gaaah! You're awake?!" I said crawling backward. That surprised me!

"Yeah. And heard all you said." He said standing up, wearing his famous smirk.

"And so? *sigh* Go home and take your medicine."

"I know that. Argh, my head hurts."

"That's why I told you—Hey!" I was about to tell him to go home when he almost fell to the ground. Fortunately, I caught him before that happens.

Waaah! I don't have a phone to call an ambulance. The payphone is far from here.

I don't have a choice.

"Agh, you're so lucky that I saw you." I said as I carry him in my back. Heavy!

When I got home-

"Mother! Help me! Help me!" I cried outside as she dashed to open the door for me.

She gaped at me as I walked inside and put Shade down on the sofa.

"W-who's he?"

"He's my classmate. I saw him lying on the ground with a fever and got no choice but to bring him here."

"You really are a kind daughter. I'll go get a basin with water and a towel. And oh, I made chicken soup so give him some to eat. It's still warm."

"Okay! And I'll go find some medicine."

After some minutes, mother put the basin and the towel on a table beside the sofa.

"Shade, wake up and eat this."

He open his eyes and look at me.

"Agh, where am I?"

"You're at my house." I answered as I help him to get up.

I gave him the medicine after he ate the soup.

"Now, go to sleep and have some good rest. Tomorrow, you'll get better, I assure you." I told him.

He just nodded and went back to sleep. My mother put a wet towel on his forehead before she went to her room.

I, on the other hand, stay on his side.

The next day~

 **Shade's POV**

I woke up feeling better.

Right. I'm at the red-head's house. I sit up straight and look at the surroundings.

When I was about to stand, I look down and was stunned to see _someone_ sleeping on the floor.

I crouched down and watched her sleeping.

Really, she never picks a place where to sleep. How can she manage sleeping on a hard floor with only a thin blanket as a cover?

"…you really are interesting." I said, unconsciously smiling at the sight of her.

I carried her and gently put her on the sofa.

"I'll repay you sometime." I said and turn away.

I walk towards the door and went outside.

-2 hours later-

 **Fine's POV**

"Gaaah! H-how? Why am I here?! W-where is he?"

"Oh, you finally woke up."

"M-mother!"

"If you're looking for him, he already left early this morning."

"Oh…"

"Aren't you going to ask me how did you get there?" She asked with a mischievous smile.

"D-did I c-climb up the sofa half-asleep?"

"No."

"Then, did I push him out of here while I'm half-asleep? A-and the reason why he left early?!"

"*sigh* He carried you like a princess and puts you there. Isn't he a nice guy?"

"Oh… did what!?"

"He _carried you._ Want me to repeat it?"

"No! No. That's enough. How did you know? Did you… make him do that?" I said looking at her suspiciously.

"Why would I? He didn't even know I was watching him earlier."

I looked down, too shocked from what my mother said.

"Oh, you're blushing~"

"Stop teasing me, mom! *sigh* I'll go take a bath." I said, going to the bathroom. I heard her giggle. Sometimes, she's so childlike.

After an hour-

*Riiiing* *Riiiing*

"Mother, will you answer the phone for me? I'll just finish this one." I said focusing on stitching the head of a bear I'm making.

"Okay."

A minutes after—

"Fine, it's a phone call from a friend of yours~"

"Got it!" I said putting my things down and walk towards the telephone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Fine! Are you free this lunch?"

"Y-yes!"

"Please meet me at the park at 11. I'll wait for you, okay?"

"Sure! See you there!"

* * *

.

.

.

Who called Fine?

Can you guess it?

.

Please wait for at least 2 weeks for the next update!

Thank you very much!

Don't forget to review! Hehehe :D


	7. Chapter 7

I'm sorry that I just updated it right now! Sorry for those who waited for two weeks last January but ended up just waiting until now. I'm really really sorry!

I hope this will make it up.

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 _"Hello?"_

 _"Hey, Fine! Are you free this lunch?"_

 _"Y-yes!"_

 _"Please meet me at the park at 11. I'll wait for you, okay?"_

 _"Sure! See you there!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Fine's POV**

"Mother, I'm going out to eat with my friend. Is it okay?"

"Yeah. It's okay." She said as she smiled.

I thank her and went back from stitching. After a while, I finished making the teddy bear and look up the clock. It's already half pass ten.

"I better get ready", I told myself and walk into my room.

I pick a black shirt with 'LOL' written in it and blue skinny jeans. I put on my rubber shoes and grab my wallet.

"Goodbye mother!"

"Goodbye! And enjoy your day~"

"I will!" I said as I open the door and went outside. I take the shortcut to the park.

I sat on a bench after arriving at the place and take a look at my watch.

"Am I too early?" I asked to myself.

"Yes you are."

"Oh, you're here!"

Bright took a sit beside me. He, then, look at me and smiled.

"Aren't girls supposed to be late when meeting a guy?" he asked.

"Huh? Is that how it works?"

"Never mind." He said as he pat my head and asked, "Shall we go?"

"Yeah. Hmm, where do you plan to eat?" I asked as we both stand up.

"Uhm, I don't know. Should we eat at the restaurant from the last time?"

"Eh? It's too expensive there. Hmmm, I know a place!" I said, grabbing his wrist and lead him to somewhere else.

Fast Forward~

 **Bright's POV**

"Isn't their ramen great?" she asked as we leave the place.

"Yeah. I never thought there's such a place that could cook something scrumptious other than an expensive restaurant."

"I'm glad to hear that from you." she said as she smiled sweetly.

Ahh. She caught me off guard in there. Man, this is too much for me. It's going to be her fault if I behave rashly. But I need to control myself and work for this slowly. Damn, I want her to be mine.

"Earth to Bright!"

"Ow. Ow. My ear."

"Sorry for yelling right into your ear. But you've been zoning out like forever. Is there something bothering you?"

"No, no. I'm okay. And sorry for zoning out." Oh, crap. She might have think I'm going crazy!

"Are you sure? You can always ask for my help if you need any. I'm your friend after all."

"Really, I'm okay. Thanks for worrying. *sigh* that made me happier." I looked at her smiling.

"I guess you like worrying people that it even makes you happy. I never thought you had that sadistic side. Oh well, friends accept the flaws of each other." She said grinning from ear to ear.

"Hahaha. That's not it. But if you want to think it like that, then it's okay."

"I don't understand it but, okay! If you say so."

It's because you're the only one whom I want to worry the most for me. But I won't tell you this yet. Not now.

"Uhm, do you want to take a walk before going home?"

"Sure!"

 **Rein's POV**

*sigh* At last! Work is done. Hmm, should I go home now? But it's way too early. What should I do? Aha! I should call Fine and meet with her today.

 _Dialing…_

 _*Ring* *Ring*_

 _*Ring* *Ring*_

"Hello?"

"Hello ma'am, can I speak with Fine?"

"I'm sorry but Fine is out with her friend. Do you need something with her? I could pass her your message if you want."

"Okay! Could you tell her to meet me tonight at 6pm? In the same place like before. I just want to tell her a good news myself. From her friend, Rein."

"Okay, I'll tell her that."

"Thank you very much! Good bye."

"Good bye~"

 _Call ended_

Awww. I thought I could hang out with her right now. Oh well, since today is a nice day, I could take a walk and might as well go shopping~

I put on my hat, scarf and sunglasses. I grab my bag and off I go.

1 hour later—

*sigh* my feet hurts. I should've worn my sneakers. Damn heels.

"Where should I rest? Hmm… Perfect!" I muttered while looking around and found a café.

I walk in. I look for an available seat and found one at the corner. I carefully put all my shopping bags on a vacant seat in my table. Then, ordered a coffee and a lemon cake.

While sipping my coffee, someone familiar came in desperately looking around and then, fix his gaze at me. I panic when he suddenly walk fast towards me.

"You." He said emotionless.

"W-what? D-do y-yo-you need s-something?"

"Quit stuttering. I just need you to do something for me."

"Huh?"

Suddenly, girls came in and looks like they're searching for someone. He saw them and quickly put all my shopping bags down the floor and seat at the now empty chair. He even grab my hat and my scarf and wore them. I stifled a laugh.

"Pffft…"

"What?"

"Nothing~ it's just you look good in there."

"Don't joke around." He said, still emotionless.

"Hmm, are you hiding from them?"

"It's none of your business."

"But I know what you need. You're asking a favor earlier right?"

"So?"

"I could help you to disguise~"

"And in return?"

"Just buy me a blue dress from Maxim's shop."

"Okay. It's a deal."

After a while, the girls from earlier exited the café. Poor them, they should've look at every corner.

"Should we go now, Shade?" I asked and he just nodded as a reply.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Sorry guys! Since the future is unpredictable, I promise I won't say anything that is misleading.

Thank you for everything!


	8. Chapter 8

HI! It feels like decade since I update. Gomenasai! Hontou ni Gomenasai! Please forgive me!

I really don't have much free time, so please understand.

Thank you for those who still waiting. Hontou ni Arigatou!

.

.

Please enjoy this chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 **Rein's POV**

 _After a while, the girls from earlier exited the café. Poor them, they should've look at every corner._

 _"_ _Should we go now, Shade?" I asked and he just nodded as a reply._

He gave my hat and scarf back as he stand up and begin to walk towards the door. I looked at the hat and pulled the ribbon attached to it.

"Hey, what are you doing?" He call upon as he stared at me with annoyance. I quickly walk towards him and handed the hat.

"Uhm, you should wear this before going out. They might still be there." He stared at it for a moment before wearing it. A smile crept down on my face as I put on my sunglasses and scarf.

I, then, lead him to the nearest boutique and push him inside to one of the fitting room.

"Hey! What are we doing here? Why to a girl's boutique?" He whispered yelled while peaking from the curtain.

"Uhh, stay there a bit." I said ignoring his questions and started to look around.

A sales lady came to me and showed me their latest products. I picked a long sleeve lilac dress, a black belt, a purple waist-length wig and a flat sandals.

"Hey, why a woman's clothes?" He said as his aura begin to dark. Scary! But I gotta be calm.

"You want to rid them right? Then be a girl like them. They don't flock to a beautiful girl. They'll feel insecure and would rather avoid them. " He just glared at me, then close the curtain. I sighed in relief.

10 minutes later—

He pushed the curtains open. I stared at him. I was amazed how he put it on correctly. The belt is also neatly wrap in his waist.

"Wow. You're unexpectedly good huh?"

"Don't mock me and get this done quickly. I want to go home and rid these things."

This guy is no fun! I just rolled my eyes and grab my bag to get my makeup kit.

I applied a pink lipstick on his lips and a little bit on his cheek.

'Woah, this guy doesn't need much makeup. In fact he's beautiful without even trying.' I thought as I put on the wig.

"Done." I said staring at him in jealousy.

"kay. I'll pay you later. Bye… and thanks."

I stood there dumbfounded. I never thought he'll thank me.

 **Shade's POV**

Agh, this is embarrassing. Now I'm regretting asking her to help me. Yes, there are no girls following me. Instead guys are now staring at me with their mouth open which is creeping me out. She'll pay for this.

This is crazy. I really need to go home now. While walking, three guys cornered me in a wall.

"Hey there young lady. Wanna go out with us and have fun?" The old man said with perverted face.

I only look at him in disgust. 'Ugh, are they hitting on me? I'm also a man dude! So piss off!' I thought as I clench my fist.

"Well, well. Don't be shy. We'll take care of you." Another goon said while he's trying to grab me in the shoulder. This is it! I'm going to murder these three.

When I was about to punch them, a certain red hair girl came in front of me.

"Hey~ Sorry! Did I make you wait?" She said to me while I look at her confusedly. She turned to the three goons. "Sorry misters, but this girl is with me. We'll be going now! Ciao!"

Holding my hand, Fine dragged me to God knows where.

Soon, we stop in an alley.

"Hey" she started while panting "Are you alright?" I just nodded. She looked at me with curiosity.

"You looked… familiar. Did we met before?" I sighed. She'll find it out sooner or later so might as well tell this idiot who I am.

"It's me brat." I said pulling off the wig in my head. She gasped taking a step back. What an ugly face. I just looked at her deadpan.

"You! I didn't know you are a cross-dressing jerk!" She remark recovering from the shock.

"Don't call me some sh*t you shorty. I don't even wanted to wear this ugly clothes." I said disgusted with what I'm wearing.

"Yeah? Well it suits you, you damn cross-dressing freak." She said mockingly. I grabbed her cheeks hard with my right hand as she's getting on my nerve. She, then, grabbed my ears with her left hand and pushing my face with her right hand. Feeling at disadvantage, I used my left hand to put pressure in her head. No one of us is backing away as it means defeat.

Suddenly, an old woman passed by and looked at us astonished. We stopped at what we are doing.

"Oh my~ Couple this days are strange."

"No, no, no, madam. Let me correct you. This guy is certainly NOT my boyfriend. He's just a stranger who happens to love cross-dressing. That's all." She said as a matter-of-factly.

"Yes, this ugly brat is not my girlfriend. And it will never happen. She's just a girl who lacks sex appeal." I sneered looking at her. She glared at me.

"Now, now. Stop it the two of you. It might be healthy for a relationship to fight once for a while but don't go overboard or else you'll find each other breaking up."

I looked at the red head brat disgustingly. She then looked at me with a sour face.

"If you'll excuse me. I need to go home now. My husband might be looking for me."

"What's with her? Mistaking us as a couple while we don't even look like it." I said looking at the retreating figure of the old woman in disbelief.

"Yeah. I guess she had a problem with her eyes." I nodded, agreeing with her. Suddenly, she gasped and looked like she's remembering something.

"Oh no. He might be looking for me now!"

"Who?"

"My friend! I should be waiting for him while he's getting us a drink but then, I saw you."

"It's your fault then. You shouldn't have help me because I can take care of them myself."

"But I thought you were a helpless girl being harassed by those oldies. If only I knew it was you, I wouldn't bother to help." She said with her famous sour face.

"Then go."

"What?"

"Go. Look for him."

"Are you nuts? Not before I help you. Let's got to my house. I guess there is still my father's clothes." She grabbed my hand and started to drag me again.

This girl is such a nosy person.

* * *

.

.

.

Did you like it? Please review. Thank you very much!


	9. Chapter 9

Hi again! To compensate for those months I never updated, I'll try updating it a bit faster. I wish I won't run of ideas though. It's kinda hard to update when you lack ideas and all. There is an upcoming exam so, maybe I'll update the next chapter after next week or so.

Thank you for **mayuchi-san, tinker3bellz1** and **guest** for the review! It really made my day~

Thank you for the favorites and follows too! Glad you like this story~

Please enjoy this chapter~~

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 **Normal POV**

"Hey, I told you I can manage myself." Shade said, annoyance visible in his voice.

"Nu-uh. With that outfit? Surely, another set of perverts will come to you." Fine stated as she faced him with mockery. "Or you really just love cross dressing that you wanted to stay that way. Just admit it already~"

Shade irritated being jeered at by her, pushed her face with his hand. Fine yelped and take two step back from the impact.

"Stop mocking me brat. I'm a guy and I know martial arts. I could just punch them and kick their ass." Shade started heading to their destination leaving Fine still rubbing her face. "And no. I won't admit being a cross dresser sh*t because I'm not even one."

"U-huh. So what if you know martial arts? Not everything can be solve with your fist." Fine said while trying to keep up with him.

"Yeah? Well, that's how guys settle things."

"Wait. Aren't you a model? Are you wishing to ruin your face by getting involve in a fight? Your fans will be disappointed of you, you know."

"Stop acting worried. It's annoying."

"You wish. I'm not worried. Not even a bit."

While Fine and Shade continued to bicker on the way to her home, Bright is worried for Fine's sudden disappearance on their "date" as he call it.

"Damn. Too many people. She must be still here somewhere." Bright, talking to himself, as he look around the place. The ice on the drinks he is holding are melting and the juice started to overflow.

He looked on the juice while walking around, thinking to just drink the two of them and just buy another one if he found her. Turning on a corner, he bumped into a girl who was knocked over from the impact.

The juice spilled into her clothes and her shopping bags were now scattered on the floor.

"Waaah… my dress! It's all wet." She started to sob as she gripped on her wet dress. Bright, feeling guilty, offer his hand to help the girl stand up. She then, took the offer.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it, really. What can I do to make it up to you?"

"It's okay. Just take me somewhere I could change clothes and it'll be fine." Bright nodded, thankful that she's not angry. He help her by carrying her shopping bags and went to the nearest boutique.

"Welcome ma'am, sir. How can I help you?"

"Ahh, can we use one of your dressing room? We got into a little accident earlier and my company needs a place to change her clothes." Said by Bright as he flashes one of his charming smile to the attendant.

The attendant blushed and led them to the dressing room.

"Uhm, thank you for helping me." The girl said as she take off her sunglasses revealing an aquamarine eyes.

"No, no. It's my fault to begin with so I need to take responsibility. Uhm, you can change clothes now. I'll just wait there." Bright pointed to a chair in the corner. The girl nodded and bring one of her shopping bag with a blue dress inside. She was thankful she had bought dresses today.

After waiting for a while, the girl exited the dressing room and walked toward his direction. They leave the boutique and thank the attendant for her kindness.

"So, this is goodbye? I'm sorry again for spilling juice on you." Bright said handing the shopping bags to the owner.

"It's okay. You didn't mean it plus you helped me after, so it is really okay now. What's your name, by the way?"

"It's Bright. Yours?"

"I'm Rein."

"Rein. Your name's beautiful. It suits you." Bright said earning a blush from the girl.

"Y-yours too! Uhm, see you around?" She now put on her sunglasses and hat hiding the blush from her face.

"Yeah. See you around." Both faced in the opposite direction and headed their separate ways.

Rein was delighted with the fateful encounter with Bright. She was happy that he talks to her normally like Fine. Maybe he doesn't know who she is? Or maybe he does but still chooses to talk to her. Shade pop on her head. He talk to her too earlier.

Rein headed to her room as soon as she got home.

"First one is Fine. Then Shade and Bright. Oh, this is a miracle!" She said happily, plopping herself on the bed. She looked on her phone and saw it was already 4pm.

"Oh, I could still use a one hour rest… alarm at 5pm" she mumbled as she set the alarm in her phone before putting it in her desk and close her eyes.

Fine and Shade have finally arrived at the former's house after hours that is originally should be a thirty minute-walk only.

They were welcome by her mother and both was offered a cup of hot chocolate. Fine run to the telephone and called Bright, thankful she was given his number. She explained to him that something came up and relieve that he wasn't angry at all and that he was already at his home.

"By the way Fine," her mom started. "Rein called earlier. Meet her at 6 in the same place she said. She wants to tell you some good news."

"The same place… Oh, the ice cream parlor! And I guess it was about the part-time job. Can't wait to see her~" she giggled

"Rein? That blue haired gal?" Fine looked at Shade confused and answered a "Yes."

Shade's eyes became dim. Fine could feel the black aura emitting by the guy.

"That girl. She's the reason why I'm wearing this. It was her plan."

"How?" Fine asked ignoring the sinister feeling from Shade.

"We've made a deal. She will help me get rid of those girls following me and I will buy her a dress in exchange."

"Her plan worked right? So what's the problem?"

"See those goons back there? It was her fault I was put in that mess."

"But it was not her fault that you are good looking that even guys are falling for you. Her plan getting rid of the girls works. She have done her part so you should do your part too." Shade was taken aback. She was right but will never admit it to her face.

"So, you do see me as good looking huh?" he smirked. Fine was stunned at his remark.

"Shut up! Let's find you a change of clothes."

"But I have my clothes in this bag." Shade show her a paper bag containing his clothes from earlier.

"O-oh… What!? Why didn't you tell me earlier!?"

"It's because you were busy nagging around like an old hag."

"Ugh, I can't believe you!" Fine walked out of the living room. " _I'm so stupid. I should've asked him first if he has a change of clothes before dragging him here."_ She thought.

Shade smiled as he stared at her retreating figure. He enjoyed watching all the expression she made as he teased her. He then realized the fact that he's actually having fun being with her, but will never admit it until the crow turns white.

He stand up from the couch and asked her mother where the bathroom is so he could change clothes. He washed the make-up off and decided to leave. After all, he has to do his part of the deal.

* * *

.

.

So, how was it?

I really don't know what I should feel about this. hehe.

Please review! I would really appreciate it^^

Thank you!


	10. Chapter 10

Konnichiwa! Since our teachers are going somewhere for their annual retreat, we don't have classes! That means I can write and update ~u~ And here it is! Homework later! lol

To **Futago-chan39** : Thank you for loving this! Btw, I already got the results for my other exams and I passed~ Thank you for the support!

To **shine4ever** : Hi there! I guess you'll like this chapter ;) You know what I mean~

To **tinker3bellz1** : We'll see about that ;D Haha. Thank you for always leaving a review! It really motivates me to write :)

To **mayuchi-san** : Hi! I guess you'll like this chapter too XD Oh, I like that "frienemy" term you said. A good title for Fine and Shade^^

.

I hope you enjoy this~~

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

Shade went to his condo tiredly. With him is a two paper bags which contain a blue dress and a smartphone. He lied down on his couch and rest. Shade called his manager and asked him to come by. The latter complied and for just about ten minutes, he was already ringing the doorbell. Shade unlocked the door and shove to the manager the paper bag with the dress.

"What's this?"

"Can you deliver that to Rein for me? Tell her we're even. Thanks." Shade said deadpanned and close the door right after. The manager didn't get a chance to reply. He scratched his head and headed to Rein's house.

Shade return to his couch and open his tv. He change the channels but none caught his interest. His eyes bore to the paper bag left and grab the phone inside. He inserted it a sim card and exchange number with his phone. He smirk at himself seeing his number as the first entry in the new phone. Before returning it in the paper bag, he downloaded a few apps that he thinks necessary.

"Wait, is this enough to show my gratitude? Oh well. She's easy to please anyway." Shade talk to himself unaware about the smile creeping in his face.

* * *

Fine and Rein meet at the ice cream parlor and order the same flavor as before. They walked happily to the park as they lick their ice cream and went to a bench to sit in.

"So Fine, about the part-time job, I told my manager about you and she agreed."

"Yay! Thanks Rein. Really, it's a great help!"

"It's nothing~ You can ask me for help anytime. Ah, by the way, I bought you something." Rein gave a paper bag to Fine. The latter peak at the content and saw a light pink fabric.

"Can I see it?" Rein nodded. Fine gasped as she realized it was an expensive looking dress. The dress is simple but elegant and flows below the knee.

"Waah, it's beautiful. Thank you Rein!"

"I'm glad you like it!"

"Ah! I also brought something for you." Fine exclaimed as she grab a small box inside her pocket and give it to Rein. The latter's eyes shined as a pair of sparkling turquoise earrings was revealed after opening the box.

"Fine, this is really beautiful and sparkly! Did you make this? Thank you very much!" Rein said as she tried on the pair of earrings and show it to her friend.

"Hehe, yeah. I'm glad I pick that color. It looks good on you!" Fine answered sheepishly. Both girls giggle and started a conversation about random things. It was already late when both decided to go home.

Rein was surprised when her mother gave her a paper bag which the latter explained it was from Shade. ' _That was fast.'_ is the only thing she thought. As promised, it was really a blue dress from Maxim's. She wore it and twirled in front of her mirror.

"A perfect pair for my new earrings." She said giggling.

* * *

Monday came, Fine went to her school still sleepy. She walks to her seat and mumble a 'good morning' to her seatmate Leone.

"Good morning Fine! You don't look too well today. Did you sleep late last night?" Leone said looking at Fine who slump her face in the table.

"Yeah. I didn't notice the time as I was making more earrings."

"You should take care of yourself more or you'll get sick." Fine look at her worried friend and smile in response.

"Oi, brat." Hearing the voice of her hated person, Fine slump back her head on the table completely ignoring him. The guy went to her and started tugging on her hair which annoyed her more and decided to face him. Before she could even speak, Shade shove a paper bag in her face. Fine grab the bag and glared at him.

"What is this?"

"Use your eyes, idiot." Fine look inside the paper bag and gaped to see a smartphone inside.

"O-oi, why are you giving me this?"

"It's… a thank you gift." Shade mumbled under his breath.

"WHAT?!" Fine heard him but was just surprise at what he had said. Their classmates were now looking at them wondering what was going on.

"Don't make me repeat. It's embarrassing." Shade walked out of the room leaving a still stunned Fine. Leone snatch the bag from Fine and gasped.

"A phone! Isn't this the latest model?! Why did he give this to you?!" Upon hearing this, their classmates run to their direction and start interrogating.

"Ehhh? Why only you? You're so lucky."

"Yeah, so lucky~ I'm so jealous!"

"Are you dating him?" All went silent waiting for her to answer. Fine realizing what was happening, she answered, "I'm not! We're nothing like that okay?"

"Eeeehhh? Are you sure?"

"Of course I am! Who would want to date him anyway right? In fact, it's the total opposite!"

"Then why did he gave you a phone?"

"It's because I help him before… that's why!" Fine grab the phone from Leone and dashed towards the door. She looked around and saw his figure not so far and run to him.

"Hey! Wait!" Shade, recognizing the voice, stop and turn around.

"I… I can't accept this." Fine said while handing the phone to him. Shade stared at the phone.

"You already take it so it's yours."

"I-Isn't this too much for a thank you?"

"No it's not... Oh, I forgot you're a poor girl. I change my mind. I do think now that it is too much. Its cost might be higher than your life value. But don't worry, I won't ask payment for the difference." Shade said feigning concern.

"Oh yeah? Thank you very much for not asking for any payment. Since its value is higher than my life, I might as well sell this and offer the money to the shrine so that my wish for you to be sent in hell will be granted." Fine retorted in gritted teeth. She also entertain the idea of smashing the phone in his face but on the second thought she won't be able to sell it if it is already broken so, no.

"Alright. If that happen though, don't blame me for dragging you along." A menacing look escape from Shade's face but Fine keep her cool.

"Well, it's okay for me. God will sent an angel for me anyways and bring me back to heaven for I don't really belong in hell." Fine replied with her hands clasped with each other, pretending to be holy and walked back to their classroom. Shade stood there in disbelief.

"What is she? A saint?" He chuckled following her to the classroom as the bell rang, signaling the class will start soon.

* * *

"Boooooriiiiiiiiinnnnngggg." Rein muttered as her eyes wandered outside the window. She looked below and see boys playing soccer in the field under P.E. class. One guy with brown hair caught her attention though.

' _Ehh? Is it who I think it is? Maybe…_ ' she thought but interrupted when her homeroom teacher called her to read a line in the book which she complied.

Soon enough, the bell ring signifying break time. Rein walked out their classroom and headed to the field but found no one. ' _Maybe they're already in the locker room.'_ She thought and walk towards the place but stop midway.

"What am I doing? It's not like something will happen if I confirm it was him." Rein turn around and went to the opposite direction.

Rein walked aimlessly in the hallway. She feels really lonely but doesn't know how to comfort herself. As she was about to turn in a corner, she bumped into someone thinking ' _not again'._ She wait for her butt to meet the floor but a hand refrained her from falling.

"I'm sorry. Are you okay?" Rein looked at the person holding her. Her aquamarine eyes met with concern red ones.

"B-Bright!" Rein exclaimed not believing he's already in front of her. Her spirit lift up and gloomy no more.

"Hi Rein. I never thought we'll meet again like this." Bright chuckled.

"Y-yeah. Me too. So… it is your P.E. today?" Rein said eyeing on the uniform he's wearing.

"Yup. We played soccer earlier." Rein's eyes widen but not enough to notice by the guy. ' _So it was really him after all.'_ She thought happily.

"How nice. P.E. on women only consist badminton and volleyball. I wish I could play soccer too."

"Why not? You can play with us every afternoon. Just come to the field." Rein's eyes sparkled. 'Finally! Something I can look forward to at school!'

"Oi, Bright! Why didn't you tell us you are hanging out with Rein?" Jemin popped out from behind of the boy.

"Yeah! Wait, is she the girl you are talking about before?" Yato said wrapping his hand around Bright's shoulder.

"Hey, hey. You guys are so embarrassing. Sorry Rein. These two really are rude so don't let them get you."

"Oi! You're making us look like the bad guy!" the two said in unison.

"It's alright. I think they were funny though." Rein giggled.

"You do? Well, there's nothing I can do about it." Bright smiled.

"Uhm, can I hang out with you guys? You see, I don't really have someone whom I can talk to in this school." Rein asked blushing.

"Yeah! Of course!" Jemin and Yato said, their eyes are shimmering. Bright sweatdrop at the action of the two. Rein just giggled at them. At last, people she can be with at school.

* * *

.

.

.

So how was it?

Please review if you got time :D

Thank you!


End file.
